


Destinies Awakened: The Story of Birth

by Nanariastarlight



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanariastarlight/pseuds/Nanariastarlight
Summary: Iduna and Agnarr and their own stories before they became the gentle rulers that we know today in the Frozen franchise. Before the blossoming love even. Here we'll journey through unexplored environments and possibly new character cameos. All hints of the story based on hints from previous releases of the franchise.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr & Mattias (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney), Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna & Iduna (Disney), Elsa & Iduna (Disney), Iduna (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

_Every story has a beginning, "Once Upon A Time" so they say. A world filled with magic, and wonder, and… maybe even a little lust, but every story needs a story before the story. Because that just wouldn't be a good story, would it? And so they say… our story begins._

**PROLOGUE**

A blissful day in Arendelle. Cheerful, sunny and mildly warm but with the sweet scent of lavender, milk and honey, the townspeople carry on their days on schedule as planned, when to the distance a window is being beckoned to let in the soft breeze. The window latch is caught and the pane is swung open by a gentle hand, soft and nimble. The very hand belonged to Queen Iduna of Arendelle, wife of King Agnarr and mother to her two beautiful daughters, Princess Elsa at four, and little Anna only a infant. Small but still well with an unbreakable soul. She caresses little Anna, a bundle in her arms, and feeling a small breeze she is reminded of her dear friend Gale. Looking down at her daughter cooing happily as she sleeps, a smile escapes her and Iduna rocks her gently humming some kind of a tune. As she hums, Iduna remembers a far off place not so long ago…

**PAST; 25 years ago,  
Iduna age 3**

Iduna skipping around was currently on a mission to chase a butterfly not aware of the world around her. Her wild locks whipped to and fro as she takes sharp turns and pivots on her heels determined to catch her new friend at any cost. Her parents not too far off by their tent is watching their only bundle of joy with gentle looks absorbing the moment of serenity. The father is playing a Willow Flute and reciting a story about a whale, while the mother is attending to another knitting project for one of the younger children in the settlement.

"Gotcha!" She seethes in victory as she lunges to the ground thinking she caught the yellow monarch. Palms opening slowly she acts to look at the critter only to find…

"DRAT!" She complains with a look of disappointment plastered on her face.

Iduna fails to catch it only to realize it's already a couple paces in front of her. Scrambling to her feet she starts to head off.

"IDUNA! Don't wander off too far!" Shouts Kariiná* her mother.

"Don't worry momma, I'll be all right!" She calls back before running even further.

She's running faster and faster laughing with every step. And with every other step she leaps in futile attempt. Dodging trees, jumping rocks, pivoting sharp turns, Iduna is determined to catch this little butterfly with a fierce look in her eyes, tongue slightly askew in full concentration. When all her previous attempts were in vain… she takes one more daring hard leap.

"GOTCHA! THIS TIME!" She giggles in victory as she stomps landing on the ground with a thud.

She has indeed finally succeeded in her mission. Holding her palms close she carefully looks at the new friend of hers. Off in the distance at the top of the canopies, a gentle breeze sways some leaves from it as if it were cocking a head. After a few more minutes of studying the creature, Iduna opens her hands wide to let the butterfly go.

"Okay; I've had my fun. Time to go!"

With a quick take off the butterfly soars high and she waves it goodbye for now. Then Iduna looks around her surroundings.

"Uh oh… I should've payed better attention." She mumbles, panic threatening to escape.

"No… no… breathe and think." She scolds herself. After Iduna coaxes herself to calm down and have slow even breaths, she recites her steps. "Stop. Check. Think. Check. You're not… too far off from the camp."

Iduna starts looking around her. "Observe. Check. Anything special on the way here… umm… OH! The jagged rock with the split in the middle! It was…"

She tries to remember which direction it was from.

"THAT WAY! I think… it's not much of a plan but it's a plan. Right?"

Yes, it wasn't much of a plan but it was a start. Iduna starts to head off in the direction of the jagged rock, which she remembered was about… maybe ten? steps due west. As she's walking along, up in the trees the branches are being shook slightly and the leaves are being rustled as if someone's following her. Keeping on with her predetermined route, she does find the jagged rock and the fallen half stump she leapt over earlier admittedly very clumsily.

After a little while longer of walking, Iduna starts to notice the noise a little too much and hastily turns her head.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Silence.

With a worried frown, she continues to keep walking retracing her steps. The heather by her feet dance a little bit. She gasps. Iduna's starting to get nervous with the ominous presence and starts to pace a little faster not wanting to find out who or what is following her. After a little while longer of walking, she then feels a shiver go up her spine and this is all it takes to break the damn. The breeze was just tickling her, or so it thought. Horrified she runs not looking back.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" She screams with tears in her eyes. "Momma! Papa!"

Fortunately for her, she wasn't too far off from her parents at this point. They hear their daughters wails and quickly scramble to their feet shouting her name.

"Iduna! Iduna! Where are you?"

After a moment the question is answered as she comes running into the clearing where her

home is situated. She's bawling fresh tears and clinging to her mother's leg. Shocked at her estate, Kariiná picks up her daughter and holds her close in a tight embrace.

"Shhh, shhh, calm min kjaere* she comforts Iduna as her daughter is gripping her blouse. Her father Ammon is worried and places a secure hand around them both.

"My dearest, whatever is the matter?" She whispers to her.

After a few more moments of heaved shaky breaths Iduna gathers herself to explain.

"I was… *sobs* walking in the forest coming back to you and-and I thought I felt something following me." She cries fresh hot tears still stinging her flushed face.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It was scary! *sob and a gulp* Almost felt like one of the other mean tribe members were following me. And when I turned around nothing was there! I kept going, and then someone came up behind and raised a finger up my back. Then I ran!"

As Ammon and Kariiná listen to their daughters tale, they exchange a look and smiled.

"Oh Iduna~" Kariiná says with a soft sigh.

"That wasn't any man, woman or another human being, that was Vinden ånden~"

"Veeden Awnden?" She asked trying to pronounce the name as she has her head tilted in confusion.

"That's right, or as we simply like to call her, Gale~"

She looks to the horizon.

"You can come out if you'd like Gale!" She beckons the spirit.

The spirit shaking the trees in excitement twirls out and with a vrriieeee she dances around them spinning their hair in their faces and shaking the tent.

"As you see, she's a gentle, curious spirit Iduna. She wasn't following you per say, she was just simply trying to understand you."

Iduna carefully watches the breeze spinning around them having a rather serious expression. After a moment, her frown slowly turns into a soft smile and she looks head on towards the wind and gives it a little wave.

"Hello Gale, nice to meet you." She softly speaks.

Gale kisses her on the cheek and Iduna giggles as the gentle breeze knocks her wild hair around. After a moment Iduna has a stern look and turns to face Kariiná straight on.

"Momma?"

"Yes darling?"

"Where do the spirits come from?"

Kariiná hesitates for a moment and says nothing. She thinks deeply approaching the best way to tell her curious daughter about the spirits of harmony and how their families, and their families before them lived in and with them. Then coming up with a solution she smiles and gestures the family to sit by their warm fire.

"Cuddle close, scooch in Iduna. Ammon, if you would please with the flute?"

"Certainly my love." He obliges. Starting to play a whimsical tune, he blows into the flute with native echoing sounds.

(Spoken)

Let me tell of a tale beyond the paths of time

When all seemed lost, then hope was found.

(Song)

Where as cry the earth did find,

It's patterns unruled.

And to our hearts a hopeful song

Draws near to tell us of old.

When peace was shattered and balance then broke

Of unsightly scenes unseen!

One who is mighty the best of them

Then came forth in peace.

Her radiant a blossom

Her valiant a stream

Her might a foe

To redeem the weak

She sees her children fight

A tear astray, as she realizes their fate.

Then in a brilliance she sacrifices herself

So that all can see and be balanced with thee!

Now my dear come,

Come, child, daughter* of old

Honor thy spirits told

And mother sweetest of all~

"So you see, the spirits came from she who is mightier than any of us mere mortals. That is also why we must honor the spirits today because where they came from, things were quite unbalanced. And thanks to mother Ahtohallan we remember this story and how the spirits came to be~"

**Destinies Awakened: A Story of Birth**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kariiná – Sami that means "She who is dear or beloved" It's also the name of a constellation in the southern sky.
> 
> min kjaere – my dear one in Norwegian
> 
> *Or in context son can be replaced instead of daughter in her song.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the extent of this prologue! This is going to be a different kind of story, a story of revelation and understanding and how things came to be. It'll be a bit of a complex read as I explore new realms to honor, but I hope you will enjoy this journey with me along the way~
> 
> Nanariastarlight aka Samantha on Discord


	2. Deux Chanson de Les Oiseux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iduna introduces to her daughter the importance of song, especially in the form of easy toddler step by step instructions.

“Meetings. Hours and hours of endless meetings. Trade negotiations, new deals, parliaments to the crown… I know as Queen, I am expected of it just as much as Agnarr is.” one Queen Iduna recites solemnly. “I am… after all, a poised perfect lady representing an entire kingdom, but I wasn’t always a picturesque lady. I was… rambunctious in my youth and always on my feet. Bless my dear husband Agnarr for bearing through it all as King of Arendelle, sometimes even much more so than me.”

After Iduna finishes her current meeting she had to personally attend to, she visits the library. For as long as she’s been there at the castle, she still can’t get over the endless sea of books to explore. So many books and so little time to explore them she notes. Searching the shelves and gracing the spines with her delicate fingers, she spots an interesting subject, “Deux Chanson de Les Oiseux”* and grabs a copy to sit down on one of the leather seats getting cozy by the fire.

“Des Chanson de Les Oiseux, écrit par Josephine de Martinez.”  
(A Song of the Two birds, written by Josephine of the Martinez *skins the first few pages*… oh dear it is in French. Let’s see if Miss Larsen’s language lessons has paid off.) Iduna comments with a giggle. 

###### 

A couple hours have passed since she indulged herself in her selected novel… unable to keep her eyes focused anymore, she closes the binding and rubs her tired eyes. 

“Maybe for just a few moments.” She thinks to herself as Iduna rests her head back on the cushion. With a happy sigh she prepares to have some piece of mind. Alas the moment is shortened as heavy footsteps are heard. 

“Ah! There you are! I thought I’d find you here!” A booming voice resounds.

Her eyes bolted wide open as she looks to Agnarr standing in the frame of the doorway.

“Dear? *blinks* What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at a meeting?” She asks him in confusion.

“Yes, I am. I was. I needed to deliver an urgent message however.”

“Yes, what is it?”

“Someone is insisting they want to spend time with you. And I got interrupted at my meeting because of it.” He says with a chortle.

Out from the doorframe pops a little head with light blond hair tucked up in a little bun and big round cautious blue eyes.

“Elsa!” she happily gasps while dropping to the ground on her knees and opening them wide. At the same time, Elsa screaming “Momma! Momma!” comes running to her and melts into her mother’s hug holding her tight and Agnarr trails in behind. As he comes in close, Iduna picks up her eldest daughter and looks to her husband.

“Thank you for bringing her to me, Agnarr.”

“Of course.” He nods to her and places a gentle kiss which emits a small giggle from her. Agnarr then sneaks a deep kiss; Iduna shocked at first with a shiver but then relents and reciprocates back to him. They end the passionate kiss with pointed looks at each other and happy sighs.

“I love you.” He mumbles.

“I love you too. Now go, before you get in trouble for not attending your OWN MEETING.” She replies with an cocked eyebrow.

He giggles.  
“I’ll see you this evening.”

“Goodbye, Agnarr.” She replies in a sing song tone.

Queen Iduna giggles as she watches him shuffle out the door taking a right back to the Second Great Hall and has a happy sigh herself. Even after all these years he still found ways to surprise her when it came to her emotions. Elsa who had been watching all of this had been looking back and forth between her mother and father and once Agnarr was gone, she noticed the peculiar far off look in her face and was seriously confused.

“Mama?” A tiny voice breaks her silence.

“Yes, darling?”

“Are you always like that?”

“Always like what, Elsa?”

“Always deeply in love… with papa?”

Iduna eyes open wide and she then giggles.  
“Of course, we are! Why wouldn’t we be?”

“I don’t know…” she says with a shrug. “It’s just that… every time you and papa kiss it seems like you’re… somewhere else? Like in a dream maybe?”

A blush threatens to escape. Where was she getting these thoughts at such a young age? Must be Agnarr’s doing. She will have to talk to him later about it. But keeping herself composed she comes up with a quick solution to deflate the conversation.  
“It’s not always been like that dear, the af- the feelings your father and I have. There… is love in other forms too.” 

“Like what?” Her undeniable eyes demanding with a cock of her head.

“Well…” she starts as she reaches for the chair to sit down again.

“There’s familia love, like the love you have for your sister, there’s also paternal love that’s mine and your fathers love toward you girls. There’s…” she thinks for a moment. “There’s also love for the little things. A good book to read, a large kransekake, and there’s also love for music which has always been my favorite.”

Her little eyes perk up at the mention of music.  
“That’s my favorite too! I always love it when you sing!”

She smiles gratefully with the idea of love long since forgotten. Then she gets an idea.  
“Tell you what? I need a small break, and I’d imagine you’re done with your studies with Mrs. Ferguson for now?”

Elsa nods.

“All right then. We’ll go down to the kitchen, grab us some tea and biscuits and I’ll tell you one of my favorite music stories in the castle gardens. Let us go check on your sister first.”

“Okay!” Elsa agrees as she leaps off her lap and runs off to the door. 

“Come on mama! Let’s go check on Anna!” She jumps up and down anxiously.

Iduna giggles as she comes to join her daughter.  
“Okay okay, but don’t run!”

“Yayyy!!!”

###### 

It’s a good thing Iduna decided to do that. Anna had woken up from her nap and was wailing causing Gerda quite a panic. Trying to entertain her with her mobile was just not as amusing as being fed by her mother for mealtime. 

After a while once Iduna is satisfied she is resting, she takes Elsa as promised down to the kitchen where Olina is hard at work preparing the kitchen for a big dinner tonight with some ambassadors. Looking around for their snacks, she frowns a little disappointed.

“Olina?”

“Yes, you’re highness?” She asks as she is pulling out a tray of bread from the oven.

“I can’t seem to find any tea biscuits. Is it possible that we are out of them?”

She stops mid way and rests a hand on her cheek.  
“Oh dear. It seems that may be the case. I’ll start some new ones up-“

“Don’t trouble yourself, Olina. I’ll take care of it.” She says as she pulls down an apron.

“Your highness!”

“You’re busy. I don’t want to be an interference.” She says as she ties the apron around her waist.”

Olina fists her hands on her hips and wears a smock face of offense.  
“Madam, I have never had any thought cross in my mind of you being an interference~ You’ve always been a joy to have around ever since you were little.”

Iduna blushes.  
“Thank you Olina, I appreciate that. That being said, I don’t mind. Really. Besides, little Elsa wants to hear me sing.”

“Oh yes please!” A little voice perks up with a head barely going over the edge of the table. She has to stand on her tip toes to even remotely reach the top of the table.

“*huff* Well in that case, I am grateful for the help.”

“I’ll be glad to do it.” Iduna hums in satisfaction.

###### 

“Right, let’s get you set up and get our palette situated.”  
Iduna nods wrapping a small apron around her eldest daughter, then sets up the countertop with mixing bowls, spoons, eggs, flower, grains and butter, sugar cubes and a little salt to add in. 

“Elsa, hands first. Gotta make sure they’re squeaky clean for the dough. Or it won’t stick properly.”

After they both wash their hands well, Iduna sets her daughter up on a chair so she can see everything and Iduna starts getting the tools.

(Excitedly jumping up and down)  
Elsa: Can I help?

Iduna: Sure, of course you can!

(This next part imagine it totally being a musical number with up-do beats)

 **Iduna (song)**  
Here we have a recipe.  
(Iduna showing Elsa a recipe book on a book stand.)

It’s just easy as can be ~  
(Iduna scoops up flour in a measuring cup)

Just a simple 1.2.3  
(Iduna pours 2 scoops into a bowl and another on the counter.)

is all we need ~

Elsa (spoken)  
Why did you do all of that for? She asks with a blink.

 **Iduna (spoken)**  
Well, we needed to have 2 cups in the bowl and 1 extra for when we roll the dough. And what does that make?

 **Elsa (spoken)**  
Umm… *counts fingers* Three!

 **Iduna (spoken)**  
That’s right.

 **Iduna (singing)**  
Just a simple 1.2.3,  
Flour, powder, sugar  
and salt (just a pinch) 

Then add in the butter, *gasp* (so nicely done.)  
(Iduna invites Elsa to crumble the ¼ lb butter into the mixing bowl with her hands, to which she gently drops it in.)

And now we set the fire to bake~

(Beats help you visualize Iduna grabbing the firewood while Elsa watches following her. She’s tossing them into the flame compartment of the stone below and returns to the counter after being satisfied with the flames. Olina wraps the fire wood stove up just to make sure it’s the right temperature.)

Iduna pours the milk, the sugar and adds the eggs and blends well for a moment. Then the next beats show you her folding the outside walls of the batter inward gently and she’s doing it flawlessly with no effort whatsoever. Elsa is awestruck at her mother’s capabilities.

Once the dough is done, she flops a clump of dough, one for her and one for Elsa onto the flour sprinkled counter and hands her a small rolling pin of her own.

Fold and press, fold and press.  
(Iduna is guiding Elsa how to do it with her hands.)

Here we have our bakers best.  
(Iduna closes her eyes and goes to attend to her own clump)

Press-roll, press-roll *gasp*  
(Attending to her own she briefly glances at Elsa and realizes she’s pushing too hard and goes over.)

Now too hard now, take it with stride.  
(Reaffirming the movements with her.)

See your bakers hand now 

We care for each one with all our heart,

Just a simple motion so fine

Is divine.

 **Olina:** Or else it becomes a mess!

 **Iduna (singing slower)**  
See how these doughs gleam? 

Just a sprinkle for consistency.

Then we shall see them through

All these biscuits for me and you.

Iduna hands Elsa a cookie cutter to cut the biscuit shapes.

 **Elsa (signing)**  
Just a little time to spare, all these biscuits are so fair.

 **Iduna (singing)**  
Yes, but easy now. 1.2.3. Firm but gently.

 **Elsa (spoken)**  
Firm and gently? (She says with a cocked eyebrow)

 **Elsa (sing song spoken)**  
1.2.3.  
1.2.3.

Iduna and Elsa bring all dozens and dozens of brand new tea biscuits, many on long sheets over to the ovens to cook. It’s almost time for them to come out. Iduna and Elsa approach the warm oven and Elsa strains to look inside.

 **Iduna (singing)**  
See how the fire glows?

Feel the warmth inside your soul,  
(She brings her hands close to her heart because she is reminded of Bruni)

Here to bring you light and hope; and all important as it shows:  
Food is getting cooked just right.

 **Elsa (spoken)**  
Are they ready yet?

 **Iduna (singing)**  
Soon dear, not yet.

Just a little while and you will see~

Elsa, do you know what I mean?  
(She says as she rubs Elsas head and she giggles.)

After a little while longer as she says, they bring all of them out, all golden delicious and ready to be served.

 **BOTH singing:**  
Bakers best bring the tea,  
As we sing in harmony!

 **Elsa singing**  
Soon we’ll have our biscuits here and have plenty food to spare~!

 **Iduna singing crescendo this phrase.**  
And we have all these gifts from the blessings abound! 

**Iduna picks her up and spins her once, and then BOTH are singing.**  
Bakers best here we sing  
As we worked in harmony,  
All these food  
Me and you  
And a tea-for-two!!! 

Scene ends with Iduna pressing her cheek close to Elsa and them cuddling. 

“That was wonderful momma!” Elsa yips in jubilant joy.

“It was. It felt wonderful to be able to bake again. Now how about we get our snacks and have a story?”

“Yay!!!” Elsa replies with some claps.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deux Chanson de Les Oiseux – A Song of the Two Birds
> 
> Okay… ONE chapter set in the present time. When I was writing this chapter I had the mooncake song from SPOILER: Over the Moon stuck in my head all day that day so I knew it had to be done. Plus I thought it would’ve been nice to show a nice bonding moment between Iduna and Elsa since we haven’t been able to see that much. I hope you enjoyed my Baking song; it was fun coming up with such a high spirited cute little song. Because after all, what better way for Iduna to be a role model then teaching through the power of song right? That’s how we know her best after all, through song. Next chapter will be back in the past.


	3. Closer than Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's all about Elsa and Anna sisterly fluff and how Elsa truly feels on the inside way deep underneath that perfection and grace when things don't go to her plan with her mother.

After Iduna and Elsa helped Olina clean up their brutal mess from making all those tea biscuits, (and then some) it was time for mother and daughter to brew their desired drinks. For Iduna, a choice of a sweet chamomile with hints of rose to subdue it. For Elsa? A bittersweet earl grey with just a small cube of sugar for taste. Just about when they were ready to head out, one carrying the tea and saucers and the other carrying the plate full of tea biscuits, a bellowing was heard in the distance calling for immediate attention.

“Your highness! Your highness!”

“In the Kitchen, Gerda!”

The faithful head maiden waddled in looking rather flustered and cheeks flushed from exhaustion.

“Oh thank the stars! Your highness! Your attention is needed!”

A frown of worry plastered the Queens face while Elsa shared the same sadness.  
“Yes, what is it Gerda?”

“Your Highness, remember how his Majesty was supposed to be with the council for the plans on correlating the trading supplements with the Duke of Lexxon?”

“Yes, what’s wrong?”

“He’s tied up with the parliaments of the estate here and he can’t meet up with them. Could you please take his place?”

Gasping, Iduna looks to her daughter that’s looking up to her in dismay. The Queen can’t bare to break her moment with her daughter. Her memories with her eldest daughter where one can easily forget time don’t come often and are so precious but… she can’t be selfish. Squinting her eyes and deepening her own frown, she chokes back a sob that’s threatening to escape. She then blinks, sighs and leans down to Elsa's level; and steadying the plate of tea pot and saucers on her left hand she places her right hand on Elsa’s shoulder.

“I am so sorry, Darling; but I must cut this time short. I’ll try not to be long, I promise.”

To her surprise, Elsa instantly meets her with a soft smile.  
“It’s okay mommy.” Elsa replies softly. “Duty calls, right?”

This breaks Iduna a little and she chokes a small sob surprised at how well Elsa’s responding to this sudden change.  
“That’s right,” she blinks replying softly. “When did you become so smart?”

“Well, I have the best teacher teaching me.”

Iduna furrows her brows in sentimental twists.  
“My dear brave girl, thank you so much for understanding.”

Iduna rises to face Gerda.  
“Gerda, tell them I’ll be there right away. Elsa, can I trust you to make it to your room for now until I’m ready to come get you?”

“Yes mommy, I’ll be all right.”

“Very well. I’ll bring some extra chocolate to make up for my absence, okay?” She replies with a wink.

“Okay!” Elsa squeaks in delight.

* * *

Watching her mother place the silver tray on the counter and profusely apologizing to Olina for all the trouble, she then watches Queen Iduna disappearing into the hallways. She grins like the good girl she is, but then slowly her smile drowns into a frown and she sighs, an internal unrest growing its ugly face to the surface once again.

“I wish momma didn’t have to work so hard to be Queen,” she moans silently. “It must be hard balancing work and family.” Elsa side glances for a moment. “If only Anna was older, then I’d at least have someone to talk to…”

“Why don’t you go pay your little sister a visit?” A voice popped up.

Startled, she turns around and almost drops her cookies to see Olina standing behind her with her hands folded on her stomach.

“Sorry little one! Didn’t mean to scare you, young Princess.”

“It’s okay, Miss Olina.” Elsa says with a blink.

“Why don’t you take a visit? It might cheer you up! And I bet you’ve hardly seen her yet.”

“I suppose that’s true.” She mumbles. “Do you think momma and papa would be okay with it?”

“I don’t see why not as long as you’re quiet. Sooner or later you may have to help your parents take care of Anna anyway.”

“Well…” she considers it for a moment. “Okay.”

“Would you like me to take those?”

“No that is all right, thank you. I’ll just eat these when I get there.”

“Are you sure you can carry them all the way up there? It’s a long way up~”  
“I got it, don’t worry.”

“Very well little miss, off you go! Oh, you do know WHERE you’re going don’t you?”

“Yes Miss Olina, I’ve only walked it a hundred times with momma.” She adds with a giggle.

* * *

Or at least, so she thought… Elsa managed to navigate herself up the long winding steps of the basement into the portrait gallery and then into the second grand hall. She was also fine ascending the grand staircase onto the second floor but once she reached the top, Elsa had a moment of self doubt with a huge gulp to accompany it.

“Uh-oh” she mumbled.

Suddenly she wasn’t feeling so very confident in navigating herself through the huge castle with all its wings and alleyways and end caps. Twisting her head back and forth and pacing herself, Elsa contemplated her sense of direction. Sure she navigated it with her mother countless times but a lot of times her mother was naturally guiding the pair along and if she was being honest, she’d admit that sometimes she would be focusing a whole lot on her mother or her younger sister than paying attention to where she was going. A groan, a whimper and a gulp further emphasized the need for resolve. Now where was her parents’ bedroom? If she found their bedroom, she wasn’t too far off from the temporary nursery room that Anna was being attended to until she got older.

“Let’s see… I remember it’s in… umm… that direction!”

She recalled facing the walls of the hallway that if she turned to her right, her parents’ bedroom was in the east… wing of the castle; that much she remembered. Turning around the corner of the balcony she started treading down the long hallways toward her parents’ room following through with the mission at hand. Nervously trekking the path, she tried to spot things that would jog any memory she had passing by them. If it wasn’t for the fact that the castle itself was adorned with intricate and identifiable portraits, she would immensely be lost the moment she tried to step foot in all of these long winding routes and have a near panic attack. Thank goodness Mrs. Ferguson’s lessons and her mother’s recitals of each painting were paying off in guiding her to her destination.

“I feel like I’m getting closer… sort of.” She half heartedly mumbled, unsure of herself still.

“Oh… but there’s Great Aunt Lily with a scepter! And there’s Great-Great Uncle Vern with his funny moustache,” she added with a giggle.

Making fun of her relatives put her at ease and allowed her to not think of the daunting task. A few more minutes later, she was met with a crossing.

“Uh oh… I can’t go behind me,” Elsa noted half-twisting around. “So then… where do…?” she mumbles.  
Just then… something is heard in the distance. Was that a… cry? Instantly Elsa makes the connection.

“That sounds just like… ANNA!!!” she gasps.

Shouting and launching forward dropping all her cookies, she leaves a crumpled mess in the hall for an unfortunate maid or servant to attend to, plate and all forgetting their importance of existence. Now she has a new motive entirely to guide her, the ever-recognizable wail of her baby sister. Using the sound as her guide, she runs at full capacity taking notes of the turns and skidding to halts when she makes one, Elsa tries to remember something significant about that passage. A well thought out plan intended, but if you’re following the cries of a younger sibling, alas it may lead to no avail. Moving closer, sounds echoing louder and louder bouncing off the walls, and after a little while with her feet as fast as they could carry her, she reaches the bound room. Skidding to a halt for a final time, she stops enough to see the room dark and barely lit, her inaudible steps tenderly entering inside the room.

“Where was Nanny Maria?” Elsa thought to herself. “Surely, they would’ve heard her by now?”

Taking a gulp and using the hallways light to guide her in the darkness, she adjusts her eyes to see the crib with the duvet and canopy over in the right-side corner softly placed beside a dresser bureau where no doubt her skin care remedies and baby necessities were kept.

“Anna?” she cries softly, careful not to disturb her younger sister too awfully.

If there was any sign of her hearing her sister, she didn’t acknowledge it. She just kept on wailing. Unsure of exactly what to do, she did what she could do best, twisting around to the entrance and yelping for help.

“Help!!!!! Someone!!! Anyone!!! My sister needs attention here!!! Hello!!!”

* * *

After a few more moments of wailing, her voice croaking for soreness, she plummeted knowing she failed to get help. Still, her sister was crying and she wasn’t sure what to do. But she knew she had to comfort her, or there might not be any voice left in her to indicate future pleas. Carefully walking back inside, she tip toed closer to the crib and… noting the drawn back curtains, carefully pulls one to the side to let in a little bit of light to guide her way. It seems this only intensified the wailing and she panicked quickly drawing the curtains back.

“What to do, what to do?” she thought to herself wringing her hands, a habit she picked up from her mother. Somehow the feeling was comforting in anxiousness.

Looking around the room for options, she then took notice of the footrest sitting in front of the rocking chair. She smiled getting an idea… with that stool I can at least reach the top of the crib and try to sing to her back to sleep! Following through with this next step, she approached the piece of furniture and started dragging it across the room.

**CRUNCH, CRUNCH, CRUNCH.**

“Hold on Anna… CRUNCH. Your big… oof! (a minor trip on her feet) sister… urrrgh… is coming! CRUCH.”

A few more crunches and a moment later of crying, Elsa steps on the footrest to peer over the top of the crib. She emits a small gasp, truly taking in the sight of her younger sister. Though she often gets to look at her with mama holding her, she could never genuinely appreciate Anna of Arendelle until now. Her gentle curly auburn hair that was reminiscent of Autumn’s leaves, the dusty freckles just about covering her entire face, her ocean borne eyes that sparkled and shined, and her tiny little perfect fingers, oh so perfect, just waiting in anticipation to eagerly touch and greet someone new. Of course, none would be so abrupt to see her had it been not for the fact that her wails were a signaling sign of yearning.

To think something so small… so precious… could so much to Princess Elsa of Arendelle and to think someone like she had a future ahead of her. Now what could it be? Elsa quietly thinks of a way to calm her crying sister, at least for a little while. Then she gets an idea and starts to sing:

_“Hello little baby, you’re just a princess just like me.”_

Anna stops at the sound of this new voice and it gets her full undivided attention.

_“But you’re probably thinking, it’s a pretty cool thing to be.”_

Anna cocks her head and Elsa huffs quietly with a smile.

_“But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you.”_

Elsa frowns slightly at that thinking about her mother and all the commitments she has and sighs.

_“They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do”_

Elsa’s thinks for a moment then her frown turns back into a smile, a deep smile even with a slight hint of giddy. She then giggles and continues.

_“But you and me, we…………”_

Using her magic, she forms a small snowball and throws into the air to cheer herself and her sister up. If there were any tears left, they were all dried or tears of joy; for Anna was captivated by the mysterious new sensation marveling at her eyes.

_we know better~”_

Anna reaches up for her older sister and Elsa, blinking in response, reaches down to offer her pinkie finger to her. Anna’s tiny fingers wrap around Elsa’s bigger hand, a symbol that just bonded them both, sealing the pact that they knew they truly belonged together. Bending her brows, Elsa smiles deeper having a sentimental look to her and sighs happily. A yawn sneaks up to Elsa and she blinks her eyes dreary. Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea to take a nap here. After all, if she did she could listen for Anna if she woke up again. Speaking of which, looking down at her sister she’s amazed to see that Anna has already fallen asleep, soft coos going in and out with tiny spitting bubbles to match at the mouth. Taking one last good look she pries her finger free from the tight grip of her sister, (who knew such a frail little thing could have so much strength?) and hopping down, she grabs a pillow from the rocking chair and an extra blanket to settle on the warm cozy rug in front of the crib. Sleep easily overtook her and she was out within minutes dreaming of warm dreams of sunshine and laughter.

* * *

**Several hours later …**

Iduna finally finishes up all the current tasks and then some. The daunting idea that she was only supposed to be gone for a few hours tops frightened her soul. All she wanted that day was just spend some alone time with her daughter and even that got interrupted. Frantically looking around for Elsa, she asked several house maidens and servants for her location but alas none could answer her plea. Finally, she catches up with Olina once more and was informed of Elsa going to the nursey to visit Anna. A breath of relief and a smile later she retraces her steps once more. Quietly approaching the door, she enters in and nearly has a moment of awestricken tears seeing her two girls, asleep together in the room. Brining her soft hand to her heart, Iduna bares a look of ecstasy and does not fail to let out a few wandering tears from her delicate eyes.

After a moment of collecting herself, she carefully treads over to Anna to make sure she’s doing okay then looks to her eldest daughter seeing her snuggled up. Iduna bends down to Elsa rubbing her shoulders. The resting angel flutters her blue eyes open and taking a moment to bear her surroundings, looks around and notices her mother there. She goes to say Moth- but is silenced with a finger that Iduna puts to her mouth. Motioning Elsa to follow her, Elsa drops her things and carefully tip toes out of the nursery and Iduna almost cracks it, just enough to hear her if she makes a scene again. Then to Elsa’s surprise, Iduna picks her up and clings to her holding her close and Elsa giggles feeling the warmth of her mother.

“My love, I am so sorry I took so long, will you forgive me?”

“Of course momma, I forgive you. As long as you remembered the chocolate you promised me about.”

“Of course, darling~”

Iduna sets Elsa down and grabs her hand.

“Come. Let’s get some hot chocolate and start this story thing over shall we?”

**FIN ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sisterly fluff and present time... NOW I will be going back to the past; haha. But keep following my story and you'll find out why I reflected on the importance of the bond known as sisterhood along with this backstory for their parents.


End file.
